titanicfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Scènes coupées de Titanic
En raison de sa longueur, le film Titanic comporte un grand nombre de scènes coupées. Remarque : Le nom entre parenthèse est le nom anglais de la scène coupée lorsqu'il existe. La traversée du Titanic Le premier (The First) Personnages apparaissants : Rose DeWitt Bukater, Trudy Bolt et Caledon Hockley Rose s’installe dans sa chambre, avec l’aide de Trudy, qui est ravie à l’idée d’être la première à profiter des installations du navire, à se dormir dans les draps. Cal arrive à son tour, disant qu’il sera lui aussi le premier dans les draps, et fait signe à Trudy de sortir. Il prend Rose par la taille, mais ce geste n’est pas affectueux, il est possessif ! Prise au piège (Trapped) Personnages apparaissants : Rose DeWitt Bukater De retour dans sa cabine après le diner, Rose semble perdue et se rend compte que nul ne se soucis d’elle, dans un monde à la vie monotone et ennuyeuse, avec « toujours les mêmes gens », et « toujours les mêmes bavardages futiles ». Elle retire violement son collier et jette tous les objets sur sa coiffeuse par terre, complètement hors d’elle, puis, lorsqu’elle se calme, elle se regarde dans la glace, et prend la décision de se suicider. Un cœur de glaces Personnages apparaissants : Rose Calvert, Brock Lovett, Lewis Bodine et Lizzy Calvert Rose a finit de raconter la première partie de son histoire à Brock Lovett, et s’est arrêté au moment où Cal lui a offert Le Cœur de l’Océan. Voir Rose s’en arrêter à ce moment est mauvais pour Brock qui tente désespérément en sans succès à en savoir plus sur le bijou. Mais Lizzy le fait taire et les deux femmes se retirent. De son côté, Brock a enregistré tout le récit de Rose sur un magnétophone. “''La manipuler''” Rose Personnages apparaissants : Rose DeWitt Bukater, Jack Dawson, Cora Cartmell, Bert Cartmell, Mrs. Cartmell, Tommy Ryan, Fabrizio De Rossi, Helga Dahl, Mrs. Dahl, Olaf Dahl et des passagers de troisième classe L’entrepont grouille d’une vie joyeuse menée par des immigrants plutôt pauvres, mais qui trouvent espoir en ce navire qui les mène en Amérique. Tandis que Fabrizio essaye de se rapprocher d’Helga Dhal, sous les regards sévères des parents de celle-ci, Jack est occupé à dessiner avec la petite Cora Cartmell. Rose arrive, totalement déplacée dans ce décor mais incroyablement belle, puis trouve Jack. Elle lui demande à le voir en privé, alors ils sortent. Le rêve de Rose (Rose’s Dream) Personnages apparaissants : Jack Dawson, Rose DeWitt Bukater, Daniel Marvin et un steward Jack et Rose parlent d’art, leur passion commune. Rose lui explique que son plus grand rêve est de tout laisser derrière elle est de devenir une artiste, comme un dessinatrice, une sculptrice ou une actrice, et elle se met à poser devant la caméra de Daniel Marvin. Une étoile filante (Shooting Star) Personnages apparaissants :Jack Dawson et Rose DeWitt Bukater Après la soirée qu’ils ont passée dans l’entrepont, Jack et Rose rentrent. Ils arrivent sur le pont des embarcations en chantant « Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole ». Ils doivent se séparer lorsqu’ils arrivent au foyer des premières classes, mais ils s’attardent un peu plus longtemps. Rose voit une étoile filante, Jack se rappelle que son père disait qu’il fallait faire un vœu, alors Rose en fait un. Quand Jack lui demande se que c’est, elle perd le sourire puis répond « Quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir », puis elle rentre dans le foyer du Grand Escalier. Le gymnase (Gymnasium) Personnages apparaissants : Rose DeWitt Bukater, Caledon Hockley, Thomas McCauley, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, Thomas Andrews, des passagers de première classe, Jack Dawson, Tommy Ryan, Fabrizio De Rossi et deux stewards Rose, Cal et Ruth font partie d’un groupe à qui Thomas Andrews fait visiter le paquebot. Alors qu’ils sont dans le gymnase, a écouter l’instructeur Thomas McCauley leur présenter les activités, Cal s’entraine sur la machine à ramer qui lui rappelle ses études à Havard. Quand McCauley propose à Ruth d’essayer, elle lui répond qu’il s’agit de quelque chose dont elle n’aura sûrement jamais besoin. Enervée par tout ce qui lui arrive depuis qu’elle s’est faite sermonnée par Cal et Ruth, Rose frappe un punching-ball. De leur côté, Tommy et Fabrizio aident Jack a monter sur le pont des premières classes pour qu’il puisse parler à Rose. La poursuite (The Chase) Personnages apparaissants :Jack Dawson, Rose DeWitt Bukater et Spicer Lovejoy Après avoir semé Lovejoy, Jack et Rose s’arrêtent dans un couloir pour reprendre des forces. Jack trouve Lovejoy trop efficace pour un simple valet, Rose lui explique qu’il était un agent de Perkinson, et que Nathan Hockley l’a engagé pour tenir Cal en dehors des quartiers malfamés. Au moment où ils se rapprochent l’un de l’autre, Jack aperçoit Lovejoy dans un hublot, Lovejoy lui-même les voit, et ils reprennent la poursuite. Le baiser de Jack et Rose (Jack and Rose's kiss) Personnages apparaissants :Jack Dawson et Rose DeWitt Bukater Jack et Rose s’embrassent au milieu de l’atmosphère chaud et fumant de la chaufferie n°6. La salle radio (Wireless room) Personnages apparaissants : Jack Phillips, Harold Bride, et Joseph Groves Jack Phillips et Harold Bride sont toujours debout malgré l’heure et travaillent d’arrache pied pour envoyer les nombreux messages qui continuent d’affluer. Au milieu de tout ce travail, Phillips n’a pas le temps de s’occuper des messages du Californian et lui répond qu’il doit le laisser tranquille. Sur le Californian, l’opérateur radio est stupéfait puisqu’il les prévenait du risque d’iceberg. Il décide finalement d’aller se coucher et s’en va, laissant le troisième officier Joseph Groves faire sa ronde. Le naufrage du Titanic Un peu plus de glace Personnages apparaissants : Molly Brown Pendant la collision, Molly est dans le café véranda et demande à un serveur à avoir un peu plus de glace dans son verre, alors que derrière elle, par les fenêtres, on peut voir la gigantesque masse de glace de l’iceberg passer silencieusement. « Tu vas passer par-dessus-bord ! » (You’re going over bord !) Personnages apparaissants : Jack Dawson et Rose DeWitt Bukater Après la collision, Jack regarde par-dessus le bastinguage pour voir si la coque est endommagée, et Rose en profite pour lui glisser discrètement un morceau de glace dans le col. Jack l’attrape et feint de vouloir la jeter par-dessus bord. La peur d’Ismay (Ismay Freak) Personnages apparaissants : Joseph Bruce Ismay et Harold Lowe En voyant une fusée exploser dans le ciel, Ismay prend peur et se précipite sur les bossoirs d’un canot, complètement hystérique, en s’agitant pour faire accélérer la manœuvre. Harold Lowe l’enlève brutalement, et lorsqu’Ismay lui demande s’il sait qui il est, Lowe lui répond « Vous êtes un passager et moi je suis un foutu officier sur ce navire ! Maintenant, faites ce que je vous ai dit ! »Harold Lowe : “''You’re a passager and I’m a ship bloody officer ! Now do as I told !” . Ismay, réalisant qu’il n’est plus rien, essaye de s’excuser. Molly et Fleet '''Personnages apparaissants :' Molly Brown, Frederick Fleet, Robert Hichens, Ruth DeWitt Bukater et Arthur Peuchen Le canot n°6 vient d’ammerir et Hichens veut tout de suite s’éloigner pour qu’ils ne soient pas aspirés. Frederick Fleet commence à ramer mais ses mouvements sont improvisés. Il ne sait pas ramer (« un canard avec une aile cassée » d’après Molly), Molly Brown lui montre donc comment s’y prendre Canot n°6 (Boat 6) Personnages apparaissants : Robert Hichens, Molly Brown, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, Edward John Smith, Thomas Andrews, Henry Wilde, Frederick Fleet et les occupants du canot n°6 Alors que le canot n°6 a parcouru une longue distance depuis qu’il a été affalé, principalement en raison de l’autorité de l’intraitable Robert Hichens, Thomas Andrews pousse le commandant Smith à leur demander de revenir au navire chercher d’autres passagers. Dans l’embarcation, les coups de sifflet et les appels poussent Molly à proposer d’y retourner, mais Hichens refuse, considérant qu’il s’agit de leurs vies désormais, plus de celles des autres, puis il leur ordonne de continuer à ramer, ce qu’ils font. Sur le pont du navire, Smith perd espoir. McCauley et Astor Personnages apparaissants : John Jacob Astor, Madeleine Astor, Thomas McCauley et des passagers de première classe Des passagers de première classe restent dans le gymnase pour être à l’abri du froid, vêtus de leurs gilets de sauvetage. McCauley, l’instructeur, explique qu’il ne portera pas de gilet car ça pourrait le gêner lorsqu’il nagera, et Astor, qui éventrait un gilet avec un couteau pour en montrer l’intérieur à son épouse, répond sarcastiquement qu’il serait effectivement dommage qu’à 7000 mètres de la côte, quelque chose le gêne dans sa nage. Charles Joughins Personnages apparaissants : Charles Joughins, Caledon Hockley et Spicer Lovejoy Cal et Lovejoy traversent le pont A côte à côte, comme un véritable mur inexorable, et ce sont aux autres de se pousser sur leur passage. Charles Joughins les évite puis continu à jeter des transats par-dessus bord pour les naufragés, au milieu de ses gorgées de whisky. Les Straus Personnages apparaissants : Isidor Straus et Ida Straus Isidor supplie Ida de monter dans un canot, mais elle lui répond aussitôt « Non, nous avons vécus ensemble pendant quarante années. Et où tu iras, j’irai »Ida Straus : “''No ! We’ve been together for forty years. And where you’ll go, I’ll go !” . A la fois fier et déçu, Isidor accepte le choix de sa femme et la serre dans ses bras. La Road Scottish '''Personnages apparaissants :' Jack et Rose arrivent sur la road Scottish après avoir défoncé une porte et fait taire un steward. Jack appelle un steward qui s’enfuit pour qu’il ouvre la grille qui les séparent, mais c’est peine perdue. En attendant, ils peuvent compter sur la générosité d’une famille qui leur offre une couverture et à boire. Helga et Fabrizio (Fabrizio and Helga) Personnages apparaissants :Jack Dawson, Rose DeWitt Bukater, Tommy Ryan, Fabrizio De Rossi, Helga Dahl, Olaf Dahl et Mrs. Dahl Jack et Rose arrivent chez les troisièmes classes, bloqués au milieu d’eux derrière des grilles fermées. Ils y retrouvent Tommy, Fabrizio et Helga. Ils décident de chercher un moyen de partir, mais ils assistent à une scène terrible où Fabrizio essaye de convaincre Helga de venir avec lui, alors que la famille de cette dernière refuse catégoriquement. Ils ne comprennent pas un mot de ce que dit Fabrizio, qui tente de leur expliquer, et Helga ne peut se résoudre à abandonner sa famille. Après un dernier baiser, Helga et Fabrizio se quittent, lui partant avec ses amis, elle restant avec sa famille. La lettre d’un mari Personnages apparaissants : Alors qu’elle attend devant le canot n°2 avec Jack, Rose est approchée par un homme qui lui donne une lettre en lui demandant calmement de la remettre à sa femme. La salle à manger (Dining-room) Personnages apparaissants : Cal vient de se rendre compte qu’il a inconsciemment laissé Le Cœur de l’Océan à Rose . Il rend son colt à Lovejoy en lui disant qu’il lui le donne s’il arrive à le récupérer puis remonte, pour sa survie. Lovejoy traverse la salle de réception puis rentre dans la salle à manger. Il cherche Jack et Rose, mais le temps s’écoule, et l’eau monte petit à petit. Alors qu’elle n’était pas encore rentrée dans la salle au début, elle monte au point d’engloutir la porte et de dépasser le niveau des tables, faisant flotter la vaisselle qui s’entrechoquent, sous les lumières qui clignotent dangereusement. Jack et Rose sont cachés derrière une table, et quand Lovejoy les trouvent, il engage un combat au corps-à-corps avec Jack, qui se solde par un coup de poing dans le ventre du valet. Jack et Rose quittent l’endroit par une autre porte, et descendent d’un étage pour que Lovejoy perde leur trace, il remonte en effet à l’étage du haut. Le travail de Phillips Personnages apparaissants : Harold Bride, vêtu de son gilet, revient à la salle radio où Phillips envoie toujours des messages. Il lui assure qu’il faut partir, mais Phillips continue et Bride doit lui enfiler de force son gilet. Les adieux de Guggenheim et Astor Personnages apparaissants : Guggenheim a décidé de mourir en gentleman, avec son valet Victor Giglio, lorsuq’ils croisent Astor. Les deux hommes se serrent la main, pour leurs adieux et comme s’il n’y avait plus aucune chance de s’en sortir, puis Astor doit partir libérer sa chienne dans le chenil. La mort de Cora (Cora’s death) Personnages apparaissants : Avec la pulvérisation du dôme de verre, l’eau s’engouffre dans les couloirs et accélère le naufrage. La famille Cartmell monte un petit escalier de secours pour échapper à l’eau, mais ils se retrouvent devant une grille fermée lorsqu’ils arrivent en haut. Les efforts de Bert son inutiles et ils se font rattraper par l’eau. Ils flottent d’abord grâce à leurs gilets de sauvetage, mais ils arrivent jusqu’au plafond où il n’y a plus d’issue… Remarque : Cette scène a certainement plus été supprimée pour son côté atroce et traumatisant que pour sa longueur (environ dix secondes). Le naufragé Personnages apparaissants : Alors que le Titanic vient de sombrer sous leurs pieds, des centaines de personnes se débattent dans l’eau. Jack trouve un morceau du Grand Escalier pour que Rose puisse monter dessus, et un homme approche, mais Jack lui barre le passage. L’homme le supplie de le laisser monter, au risque de mourir bientôt, mais Jack lui répond qu’il mourra encore plus tôt s’il essaye, alors il bat en retraite. Canot n°1 Personnages apparaissants : Alors que les naufragés supplient les canots de revenir les chercher, le canot n°1 ne bouge pas. Le chef de soute Charles Hendrickson dit qu’il faut faire quelque chose, mais Lucille Duff Gordon est effrayée à l’idée qu’ils renversent l’embarcation, alors Cosmo refuse catégoriquement. Ils restent donc là, à écouter les cris lointains, en espérant que cela va bientôt cesser. L’homme au châle Personnages apparaissants : Lowe fait passer les occupants de son canot dans d’autres, et en prend un qui est en fait un homme qui s’est mis un châle pour se faire passer pour une femme. Lowe le jette dans le deuxième canot. L’homme à la mer Personnages apparaissants : Le canot n°14 arrive sur les lieux du naufrage, mais ne trouve qu’un champ de morts. Un japonais sur un morceau de bois est encore en vie, alors ils se pressent et le sauvent, puis ils lui mettent des couvertures pour lui tenir chaud. Remarque : l'homme secouru est japonais, et qu'il est aussitôt sauvé par Lowe. Dans la réalité, Lowe a hésité à le secourir, bien qu'ils l'ait fait. Il lui a ensuite présenté ses excuses. Arrivée sur le Carpathia (Carpathia : Ismay Guilt) Personnages apparaissants : Au lendemain, les canots sont retrouvés par le Carpathia. Tous sont à bout de force, mais apprennent aussi des décès d’un membre de leur famille. Nombre des rescapés sont maintenant des veuves ou des orphelins. Ismay doit affronter son retour parmi les rescapés. Ruth ne retrouve pas sa fille, cette dernière reste parmi les troisièmes classes, sans parvenir à se remettre de la mort de Jack. La femme rousse Personnages apparaissants : Cal va en troisième classe voir s’il peut trouver Rose. Il perçoit une femme rousse qui lui tourne le dos, mais lorsqu’il arrive devant elle, il se rend compte qu’il ne s’agit pas de Rose. Notes et références